Minecraft Origins
by J0SMAT
Summary: THIS IS MY VERSION OF MINECRAFT ORIGINS, IF THIS SEEMS FAMILIAR TO YOU IN ANY WAY IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Yes, the caps lock is necessary. The Minecraft god named Notch is creating his world! Completely peaceful... as far as you know... nothing will go wrong... just read the story... stop following the dots and read...READ IT!


**Hello readers! I am making this new story because I don't know what to add next to 'Dark Enemies' (scary name for a story about ponies). Now before you haters leave, THIS STORY IS NOT PONY RELATED! So there's no need to complain. This is a Minecraft story and it's my version of how it came to be. Which means the "scary" Herobrine will be in it... Personally I've never seen or heard Herobrine in my MC game so I'm guessing he's not real. And If he's "all powerful" then why doesn't he reach out of the computer an- oh OH NO! AAAH HELP! I SHOULD REALLY BE RUNNING BUT INSTEAD I WANT TO TYPE MY SCREAMING!**

**Greetings, readers. I, the Brine of Heroes, have come here to tell you how Minecraft really came to be. That idiot J0SMAT has no idea what he's talking about... and he watches pony shows... But anyways, I must warn you. This story will most likely include me slowly and painfully killing innocent people, reader discretion is advised.**

In the beginning Notch created the Earth. Earth was not yet created; everything was dark and there was nothing. Notch looked around and said, "Let there be light," so he crafted the sun, moon, and stars. Notch then saw that their was nothing for the light to shine upon so he said, "Let there be land, with Diamonds, Gold, Iron, Coal, Redstone, Glowstone and Stone," so he crafted all of that stuff. Notch then looked at his rock world and said, "Let there be biomes," so he crafted tundras, deserts, swamps, and forests. Notch's world was still flat so he said, "Let there be mountains," so he crafted mountains. His world seemed empty so he said, "Let there be mobs," so he spawned pigs, cows, chickens, and sheep. Notch surveyed his world. He was done.

After hundreds of years of exploring his creation, Notch became lonely. He wished for a brother. Notch's powers have weakened over the years so when he spawned his brother he was incomplete. It was just a pair of glowing white eyes. But even without a mouth, it could speak.

"Who... who are you?" said the brother in a ghostly voice.

"I am Notch, your brother. I created you."

"Wouldn't that make you my father?"

"DON'T QUESTION NOTCH LOGIC!"

"Um... ok... why don't I have a body, like you?"

"I'm afraid I don't have enough power to finish you right now. But don't worry, I'll finish you soon."

A few more hundred years went by but Notch never finished his creation. His brother was becoming impatient. He made threats for him to finish him. The thing became extremely angry when he saw that Notch was spawning some kind of mutant Squidwards called Villagers. "What are you doing brother?! I thought you would finish me!"

"This is not what it looks like! I'm just..." Notch couldn't think of an excuse. This mistake will haunt his world forever.

A few more hundred years passed and his brother was not finished. It was still a pair of glowing eyes. It finally came to the point where the brother couldn't take it any more. It realized that it was getting stronger over the years, unlike Notch. The eyes had already tried to make itself a body but didn't seem to have the power, but the eyes did find out that it could bring life... kind of. The eyes floated into a graveyard and said, "Let there be evil!" The corpses of dead villagers rose and headed toward Notch's city, Craftlantis.

Notch looked as the zombies attacked his city. He did the one thing that he never wanted to do before. He said, "Let there be weapons." Notch crafted swords. He knew that swords world late result in an arms race but he didn't care at the moment. His brother's undead army approached. He bursted out the door and sliced the heads of of three nearby zombies. Two attacked from behind but Notch swung around and sliced them in half. He looked around and saw that no villagers were left and he was surrounded. He ran out of his city and killed any zombie that got in his way. He climbed the large mountain that was nearby and turned around to see that his city was lit on fire. TNT which was once used to help miners mine was now used to destroy his city.

Eyes appeared behind him and said, "All of this could have been avoided. But no, you didn't want to complete me. You left me unfinished. So this is all... your... fault."

Notch fell to his knees and wept. "I didn't finish you because I knew that you would cause evil. I knew that you would cause hatred. I knew that you would _kill_ to get what you want."

The eyes widened. "Well, I... I guess you were right brother."

"I'm not your brother anymore."

"Well I don't care. You never cared for me so now you will die."

"Go ahead. I have realized now that this is not your fault. It was always my fault. I created this world but I am unfit to live here. But, that goes the same for you." Notch dug a hole and placed TNT into it. He took his flint and steel and said, "Goodbye, world."

Before Notch killed himself and his former brother he spawned a person in a faraway location. This person did not look like a deformed Squidward he looked like Notch only with a different skin, a default skin. He will be named Steve.

**Soooo yeah... I'm still alive... Herobrine is just plain creepy! Hope you enjoyed this story, I may or may not continue it. (Probably will just to explain how Herobrine gets his body and name) Remember, this is my version and as far as I know I didn't copy anyone. I don't read many Minecraft fanfics (actually I haven't even read one yet) so again if this is similar to something you've read, it's not my fault. Except the beginning, that was based off of the Bible. Now I'm gonna go watch some t.v to calm down (MLP will do the trick) and yeah, that's all. See ya- OH SWEET BUTTER WHAT WAS THAT NOISE!?**


End file.
